TORTURE AND REVENGE
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A very short story about slavery, kidnapping, and revenge. A definite departure from my usual writings.
1. Chapter 1

**TORTURE AND REVENGE**

PART I: Kidnap and Torture

_Author's Note: A short piece of nastiness I had spring into my head. Beware, graphic torture, nude male described in detail. Please don't read if this subject matter disturbs you. It is an extreme departure from my usual writings. You have been warned._

"I'll survive this! I've always survived and I won't surrender no matter what you do to me!" He panted through gritted teeth, sweat dripping down his face as he defiantly snarled at his tormentor.

"Oh, I certainly hope so! I don't intend for you to die. As for surrendering, well the night is still young. We've a long night ahead of us yet!" The evil creature gloated gleefully. "Now let me see..." He mused as he went to a table laden with nasty devices and other things that looked benign, though Feral suspected there was nothing pleasant about them.

The creature reached for a device that resembled a taser. He clicked a switch and a blue spark burst forth for a moment.

"Yes, just the thing." The hooded figure said in a pleased and sadistic sort of way. He approached his prisoner and ran a clawed paw down the bare chest that bore bleeding claw marks from previous work by the sadist.

Feral shuddered at the touch. He was firmly chained to a wall by paws and feet. He'd been here for a long while...exactly how long he didn't know. He'd been captured and knocked unconscious and when he awoke he'd been stripped naked and hung on this cold brick wall. The room felt like it was in a basement somewhere but there were no windows and nothing to tell him where he was.

His tormentor had been working him over in the usual fashion for a while; beatings, cuts, depriving of food and water, but now he was being gradually subjected to greater and nastier tortures.

His torturer was bare chested showing a black pelt, wore a black hooded mask, black billowy pants, and dusty brown boots. His chest was well built and muscular. He stood only half way to Feral's present height stretched against the wall. Cold, calculating eyes of amber studied his prisoner with an appraising eye that made Feral squirm uncomfortably. He had no clue who this creature was, who hired him, and why he was doing these things to him. All his questions had been ignored.

The device was brought up by a dark paw and laid against his right thigh. A fiery jolt of pain knifed up his body dragging a scream from him. Pleased with the result, the fiend moved the device to the other thigh and repeated the action. Feral couldn't hold back the yell of agony. For the next few minutes, the Kat touched the dark tom in various place always eliciting a scream of pain.

The Kat pulled the taser away finally then shocked the hanging tom by using his other paw to gently fondle the limp genitals for a long moment.

"Get your jollies off fondling helpless victims? Can't get off on your own?" Feral hissed snidely trying to get the Kat to stop.

The Kat merely grinned. "Just seeing how much there is of you. Nice set of balls you have there and your cock is quite impressive even limp like this. Why don't we see just how impressive it is?" He asked rhetorically, as he put the taser device down and reached for a needle holding some kind of yellowish fluid.

Feral's eyes widened and he licked his lips in fear. He really didn't like the idea of someone pumping him full of strange chemicals. It reminded him too much of Dr. Viper but there was nothing he could do as the black Kat injected him in the thigh.

It stung at first then a warmth seemed to race throughout his body. Soon he felt his heart race, his blood pound and his body harden. The sensation didn't stop and the hardening became painful and hot.

"Oh yes! Most impressive!" The evil creature smirked looking down at Feral's crotch. His cock was swollen to a hard throbbing length and a clear fluid was leaking out the tip.

Rumbling with pleasure, the black tom reached his fingers out and barely traced a claw along the hard length.

Feral shrieked. His body shuddered violently and he came, shooting his seed across the floor. He trembled and shook as much as the chains would allow, his breath coming in hard, fast pants. To his shock, his cock was already getting hard and painful again. The orgasm had been far too intense, setting his nerves on fire.

Making a sound of pleased satisfaction, the hooded figure reached for something else on the table. Bringing it closer, Feral could see it was a ring of gold and a needle. Without the use of an anesthetic, the Kat drove a hole through Feral's right nipple.

Feral exploded again to his shock. The pain had acted as a lightning rod through his body sending a jolt of pleasure as well as pain through him.

While the huge dark tom panted hard, his tormentor casually threaded the ring through the bloody hole he'd made then attached a long gold chain then he took the needle and drove it through the upper layer of Feral's straining cock.

Feral screamed again! The Kat ignored him and put another ring through the new hole he'd made then attached the hanging chain. Now his nipple and cock were attached to each other.

Seemingly satisfied with his work, the hooded Kat reached for the chain and pulled ever so slightly.

The helpless tom screamed yet again as another jolt of pain and pleasure shot through him. Exhausted, he hung limply in his chains, heaving for breath, eyes closed.

"You can't sleep now...oh no...we've much more to do. You're to be trained as the perfect bed slave and we have many lessons for you to learn before you're ready for your new master." The tormentor said conversationally.

Feral didn't like the sound of that. Who the heck were these people? Why did they want him as a slave? The slave trade was kept strictly out of Megakat City so he was shocked to be the victim of such Kats here.

His thoughts were jerked back to the present by his chains being undone. Unfortunately, his limbs had been suspended too long and wouldn't respond to his commands. That didn't seem to bother his tormentor.

He was half dragged, half carried to a padded table, dumped unceremoniously onto it then had his paws restrained once more. His legs, however, were placed in hanging leather bands attached to the ceiling. His heart stuttered in fright at what he suspected was coming next.

"Your new master wishes you to be properly opened up so that he doesn't have to do it himself." The black Kat said helpfully. He went to the instrument table and selected some items then returned.

Feral felt a coldness being applied to his rear. He jumped and his still hard cock jerked and bobbed. Next something smooth was inserted into his channel. Surprisingly, whatever it was he'd been injected with caused him to relax enough to allow the invasion with only minimal pain.

He clutched the sheet beneath him in anger and humiliation. The black Kat inserted the thing quite a distance before finally stopping. He reached up and pulled Feral's gold chain with a sharp but careful jerk. Feral's spine bowed upward and he screamed, spilling his seed all over his chest. He slapped down again and shuddered and moaned.

As he was recovering, his tormentor removed the smooth object, he assumed was a dildo, and replaced it with something else.

The something else was not smooth and it shocked him to the core. The barbed surface being shoved slowly within him made him scream and scream until he passed out from the pain.

When he regained consciousness again, he was still trembling and his throat was hoarse. He must not have been out long. His rear was throbbing with pain but at least the, whatever it was, had been removed. His tormentor had something in his paw and suddenly Feral felt a soothing coolness ease his pain instantly. When he moved away, the dark tom could see it was a tube of gel, possible an herbal concoction. It didn't matter, at least the pain had been eased.

"Excellent reflexes and recovery time. Your master will be pleased. Now that we've accomplished opening you up, I have a few more things I need to do before you'll get a small rest then your lessons will begin." The hooded Kat said pleasantly as he went to the table and retrieved what looked like a leather collar of some kind with studs. The Kat placed this around Feral's neck. He had a small device in his paw and pressed a button on it. Immediately, Feral felt a fiery jolt roar through his body and he yelled helplessly. After only about five seconds it stopped. He heaved for breath and looked at his tormentor wildly.

"That is a control collar. This device I'm holding signals studs in the collar to give you a healthy jolt if you feel the need to be disobedient. This and the aphrodisiac will be used to train you in your new duties. Now you will be allowed to get some rest." He told Feral as he undid the restraints.

Feral was so weak he couldn't have fought the Kat even if his life depended on it. Two Kats dressed in black clothes and with hooded masks came into the room at some hidden signal from his tormentor. They took him by his arms and dragged, walked him down a dimly lighted hall to another room. He was dropped onto a bed then left alone.

He lay limp and exhausted for some time before he could finally reach up and try to remove the collar. No amount of tugging, using his claws, or digging around it would remove it from around his neck. He gave up and looked around his room. It was plain, had no windows, there was a bare bulb shining above him, a porta potty was in one corner, a sink in another. The bed was a simple metal frame with a thick mattress on it. An equally thick blanket was under him.

He tried to get to his feet to quench his dry and hurting throat but his legs still would not hold him. He stared longingly at the sink for some minutes until his thirst drove him to slip to the floor and crawl to the sink. The water was cool and he drank for some time then did his best to wash his bloody chest and sweaty face before crawling back to the bed and collapsing in a limp heap. Too tired to do anything else he let sleep drag him down into temporary oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**TORTURE AND REVENGE**

PART II: Rescue

As Feral lay trying to recover from the days bout of torture, his niece and the enforcers had been searching hard for him.

His vehicle had been found abandoned not far from his apartment building. It had been over twenty-four hours and the only clue they'd been able to scrap up was a rumor of a band of slavers in town. No one really connected that event with one missing Chief Enforcer at first.

Slavery was not tolerated in Megakat City. The omegas were bad enough but slavery was considered worse and hated more than the troublesome big time criminals that plagued them.

By the time two days had passed, Felina was becoming nearly frantic though you would never know it by her present hard-assed demeanor as she snapped at her troops under her for not putting more effort into the search. She worked as hard if not harder in following every lead no matter how remote.

While they were searching for the Commander they were also trying to find the slavers. The desire to stamp out the horrible creatures was nearly as savage as their fight to protect their city from the omegas.

As she was following up another lead, she encountered the SWAT Kats during one of their night patrols.

"Hey! Is that you Lieutenant!" T-Bone hailed a fast moving chopper that had cut across their path.

"Yeah, its me. No time to chat, guys. Got big problems right now and I'm trying to follow a lead." Felina said sharply about to cut her radio when Razor butted in.

"Maybe we can help? We've noted the increased radio traffic but for once you guys are very closed-mouth about what's going on. Perhaps we've seen something that might help you?" He coaxed.

Felina placed her chopper on hover and thought a moment. They weren't having much luck. Perhaps the SWAT Kats could help. They did seem to hear and see more than her enforcers had time or resources to follow up on.

"Fine. My uncle has disappeared. We think he might have been kidnapped but there has been no ransom demand. It's been two days since he vanished. Also there's rumor of a slaver band in town." Felina told them tightly.

"Crud! That's some bad news alright. Slavers, Huh? We sure don't need those creeps around here and Feral turning up missing is too suspicious." T-Bone said grimly.

"We haven't seen or heard anything about that, Lieutenant nor about Feral. We'll keep our ears and eyes open and let you know if we do immediately." Razor assured her.

"Thanks. It helps to have some more help out there. I've got to go. Hope I hear from you soon. I'm getting really worried about my uncle." She said in parting then moved from hover to forward speed and hurried off.

"That's not good news, buddy. I don't like the idea of slavers in our town." T-Bone said angrily.

"Me either and I don't like the fact Feral is missing at the same time. They could be connected. How about we cruise some of the outer areas of the city. That's usually the slavers favorite method of infiltrating a city and holding their captives until they can be transported out." Razor said grimly.

"Good idea, Razor." T-Bone agreed and turned the Turbokat to the far west end of the city on their first search vector of the evening.

It was hours later when they finally turned for home. It had been a disappointing search. They planned on covering another area after they got some much needed sleep.

Meanwhile, Feral's third day in captivity began with lessons in pleasing another male. A masked male was the volunteer and lay on Feral's bed waiting.

Feral was shoved forward and ordered to bring the male to orgasm. The big tom balked. His tormentor merely snorted and activated Feral's collar.

His paws went to his neck trying to stop the agony as he dropped to his knees in pain. After several long seconds that felt like hours the pain stopped. Feral's head dropped to his chest as he heaved for breath.

"Unless you are really enjoy pain, you will do as ordered." The black tom said in some amusement.

Giving the Kat a murderous look, he turned back to the patiently waiting male. He took a deep breath. He made a token effort to do as ask as he took the male's genitals in his paw and began to try and bring him to erection. After some five minutes, he was unsuccessful and received yet another shock from the collar.

He fell to the floor this time and shook. It was stopped again and he lay there panting and moaning. He was given only a few minutes to recover before his tormentor nudged him none to gently in the ribs to get up.

A fury welled up in his heart and he suddenly snatched the black tom's ankles and yanked him off his feet. Feral managed to get in a solid punch to the Kat's gut before he was flopping around in agony again. This time the pain didn't stop until he passed out. Regaining consciousness he was yanked to his feet and shoved to his knees again on the bed.

He was dizzy and disoriented, but his tormentor didn't care as he pushed Feral's head toward the waiting male's crotch. "We will continue this lesson until you have learned. If that means you spend some time unconscious on the floor so be it. Your choice." The black tom said coldly.

Not able to handle more 'punishment' at this moment, he complied. He never looked at the male he was servicing as he used the skills he had learned during his infrequent encounters with males. This time he was successful and brought the male to orgasm in about ten minutes. He was rewarded by being allowed to rest for ten minutes.

After servicing another two males, he was told he was ready for the next lesson. Ordered to his paws and knees on the bed, a male climbed on behind him. Guessing what was next, he reared up and smacked the male off the bed sending him flying to the floor. He accepted the agony from the collar with almost relief.

It didn't spare him though, as he was made to take his position again and another male climbed up with a little trepidation, not really willing to be a recipient of the dark tom's rebellion. To change his captive's mind, the black tom injected him again and, after a moment, tugged on the chain on Feral's chest.

Feral roared helplessly and shuddered in unwilling orgasm. The male waiting, quickly mounted him and rode him hard into the mattress. Feral groaned and bucked, trying to dislodge his rider but the male simply reached down and jerked the chain making Feral tighten around him and bringing them both to orgasm. The male dismounted and Feral collapsed onto the mattress, twitching and panting.

By nightfall, he was exhausted and everything in his body hurt. He had been punished numerous times and his rear still remembered the rape of just hours ago from a huge hulking tom that had rammed him into the mattress brutally. He fought against it and won a long bout of the collar's punishment before his raper began the lesson again. It had been a brutal day.

After taking about six hours of sleep, the SWAT Kats searched the south part of town with still no sign of the slavers or Feral. They were forced to return home to finish some of the vehicles that needed to go out that day. That night they searched the eastern part of the city and still had not found anything by the time it was well past midnight.

"I'm not willing to give up yet, Razor. We have enough fuel to at least check part of the northern sector." T-Bone said.

"Okay, buddy. I'm game. I know how you feel." Razor agreed. He had been using his x-ray device to check likely hangouts without success so far. He too wasn't willing to give up yet.

T-Bone slowed their flight and began to do a search pattern over the northern part of the city that included the MASA Center, the International Megakat Airport, and some old military facilities scattered about. It was in the latter, just before dawn, they finally struck pay dirt.

"Hold it T-Bone!" Razor shouted excitedly. "Pass over that section of military buildings to the right of our position again." He said.

T-Bone complied, putting the jet on hover mode so that he could move more slowly over the buildings in question.

"That's it. Halt here!" Razor ordered. "There's about twelve targets below." He said as he scanned the area. "Bingo! There's Feral and a couple of others in locked rooms in the basement." He reported.

"Okay. Let me land the jet and we'll go slaver hunting." T-Bone said with a growl.

Moments later, T-Bone set the jet down behind a stand of trees. The pair loaded up with some extra munitions then ran swiftly toward the building in question. Only two guards were at the entrance of the two level structure. Most of the windows were broken but somehow the doors to the lobby were intact and this was where the two slavers were standing just inside, watching the approach to the building.

T-Bone and Razor split up and came at the entry from two different directions. They slipped in a broken window on either side of the slavers and quickly ran up to them and took them out quietly.

Using Razor's scanner, they tracked each heat signature, taking out every one swiftly and silently. Because it was close to dawn, most of the slavers and their prisoners were asleep. Within twenty minutes, the pair had taken out every slaver. Once they were certain there were no more threats only then did they go to the basement to release the prisoners.

They found Feral first. Razor had used his glovatrix to break the lock. In the dim light of the bulb in the ceiling, they saw the dark tom laying on his side and facing the wall on a bed in a corner of the room. The Chief Enforcer was naked. As they approached him, they could smell old blood, sex, pain, and fear. Around the big tom's neck was a strange looking collar. Healing claw marks could be seen on his back.

T-Bone reached out carefully to touch the Commander's shoulder, shaking him lightly. Feral groaned softly at first then jerked awake and quickly scrambled to his feet, swaying groggily but trying to stand and with all the appearance of awaiting orders. They could now see the piercings he'd received. They winced in sympathy at the sight of them.

It took Feral's tired mind a moment longer to realize it wasn't his tormentor standing there.

"SWAT Kats?" He asked hoarsely, blinking at them stupidly.

"Yeah, it's us. Man you look like hell, Feral. Can you walk?" T-Bone asked in concern, shocked by the shape the Commander was in.

"I'll manage if I have to crawl." Feral blurted, anxious to get out of here. "What about my captors?"

"We've dealt with the slavers." Razor said grimly. "There's two other captives as well and we need to go and release them.

Feral's shoulders sagged in relief but paused. He needed to be sure all his captors had been dispatched, so asked, "Did you see a Kat about your height T-Bone, black furred, wearing a hood over his head when you took out the slavers?"

Frowning in thought, T-Bone looked at Razor before he answered. "I didn't see anyone fitting that description, did you Razor?"

"No"

"Kat's Alive! He was my chief tormentor and he's the one that has the controller for these collars. These things deliver a jolt that's agonizing." Feral said in a panic as he tugged frantically on the collar in question.

"Then we'd better try and get it off." Razor said quickly. He moved to Feral's side. "Sit down!" He ordered. Feral did so and shivered nervously as the smaller SWAT Kat studied the collar.

"Hmm, lot of electronic stuff here. Ingenious really..." Razor muttered to himself as he poked and prodded the collar trying to determine the best way to disarm it.

Suddenly Feral cried out in agony, his paws clutching at the collar as he flopped around in agony.

"Crud! T-Bone hold him down!" Razor shouted.

T-Bone was forced to pin the Commander in a half-nelson wrestling hold to keep the poor Kat from hurting himself and to be steady enough for Razor to take out the collar.

"Hurry buddy, or he'll break something." He gritted between clenched teeth. It was taking all his strength to hold the violently jerking body of the big tom.

Razor took a more direct route to disengage the nasty device, using his glovatrix he short circuited the thing. It worked though it did singe Feral a bit but since the pain was gone, Razor didn't think the tom cared about that so much.

Feral lay gasping and moaning. T-Bone had quickly released him when the collar short circuited.

"Hey big guy, you okay. Sorry about how long it took." Razor said apologetically.

"S'okay! Hurts to move...but will be okay." Feral said slurrily as he tried to push himself to his feet, desperately wanting to get away from here. He nearly fell to the floor before T-Bone quickly reached for him and helped get him to his feet. Feral didn't refuse his help when he kept an arm around the rocky Kat's waist.

"Got...to...find...that creep!" Feral growled as he struggled to speak, voice laced with barely contained hatred.

"The other prisoners...I've got to get them quickly!" Razor said, pushing carefully past Feral and rushing to the other two Kats locked in rooms near Feral's. T-Bone left Feral leaning against the hallway wall as he ran to help Razor.

Razor was already in the room with a violently convulsing male when T-Bone raced in and helped restrain him. The smaller SWAT Kat quickly shorted out the collar then left to get to the next captive. When he reached the last male, the poor Kat was no longer breathing. Razor shorted the collar and with T-Bone's assistance, performed CPR.

After several tense minutes, they were rewarded with a gasp followed by a moan of returning consciousness. Relieved, T-Bone reached down and helped the handsome blond tom to sit up. He scooped the helpless tom into his arms and followed Razor back to the silver furred captive.

The male was getting to his feet and heading for the door by the time they came back to him. Razor put a helping arm around the tom's waist and the whole group hurried to the stairs and made their way back up to the first floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**TORTURE AND REVENGE**

PART III: Revenge

Feral hadn't been able to move at first when T-Bone left him. All he could manage was to shiver and pant. Soon though, he was able to get his body to obey him enough to allow him to go down the hall toward a set of stairs leading upward. He held onto the banister tightly and pulled himself up each step. His strength gradually came back to him by the time he reached the top and pushed open a closed door.

Peering around the door frame, he cautiously looked around. It was another hallway, filled with dust and debris. Several broken windows let in the morning's light. There was no sound but the distant roar of the airport traffic.

He stepped into the hall carefully so as not to step on the debris strewn floor in his bare feet and stepped over the two unconscious slavers the SWAT Kats had left trussed up. He picked a direction and searched the offices lining the hall. He felt totally exposed not because he was naked but because he was unarmed. He picked up a plank with some nails at one end and felt a little better.

He reached the end of the hall which spilled out into the entrance lobby and found two more slavers. He saw footprints showing the traffic that had gone in and out of this place during his incarceration. Moving forward, he spotted someone moving away quickly just outside the glass doors to the facility. Before he could shout, the SWAT Kats had caught up with him with the two toms.

"He's getting away!" Feral hoarsely shouted, pointing in the direction he saw the figure.

Carefully putting their charges down, T-Bone and Razor ran outside. The culprit had already reached a jeep parked out of sight in some bushes. He tore away toward the city.

The SWAT Kats ran to the Turbokat and were soon in pursuit. It was far too easy for them to catch up to their prey and snatch it up with their grappling claw. They flew back to the building where Feral and the others waited.

His fellow prisoners were sitting on the floor, too weak to stand, while Feral had moved slowly out the door and watched the Turbokat return. A grin of pleased vindication spread across his face at the sight of the captured slaver. The car was lowered to a couple of feet from the ground then released causing it to hit hard and bounce once jarring its occupant enough to disable him for a moment.

Forgetting how much he hurt and how exhausted he was, Feral charged forward, ripped the door open and snatched his tormentor from the car. In a blind rage, he wrapped a massive paw around the black Kat's throat and squeezed.

"Who sent YOU!" He roared in the other's face. "Who do you work for?"

The choking Kat scrabbled with his claws at Feral's arm, trying to get him off but Feral just squeezed tighter. The Kat was gasping helplessly and his eyes were bulging.

"Woah! Get us down quickly, T-Bone before Feral kills that guy." Razor shouted.

"Man, I've never seen Feral lose it before." T-Bone commented as he quickly landed the jet and popped the canopy.

They jumped down and ran to Feral. T-Bone grabbed Feral by the waist. "Commander, let go! You don't want to do this!" He shouted at the furious dark tom.

Razor tried to pull Feral's arm off and succeeded in pulling it far enough to give the black Kat a chance to catch his breath.

Feral roared furiously, his eyes wild as he swung his other arm out and knocked Razor away then spun around fast to dislodge T-Bone.

T-Bone jumped back to his feet but kept his distance. He raised his paws up and tried to placate the furious tom. "You don't want to be like this scum, Feral. We'll get the answers you want but not if you kill him." He coaxed.

"Come on, Feral, you don't want this on your conscious. None of your officers will respect you if you do this. It breaks all your precious rules." Razor said urgently.

Feral stood there still gripping the black tom tightly, heaving hard, eyes still wild but starting to calm a bit as they coaxed him.

'Man they really messed with Feral bad!' T-Bone thought in consternation.

After another tense few minutes, Feral let out a huff of air and released his prisoner. T-Bone grabbed the gasping slaver firmly.

"Now, if you don't want to be returned to the Commander's tender mercies, I suggest you tell us what we want to know." Razor said coldly, leaning close to the black tom.

The prisoner coughed, "I will say nothing. To speak is death anyway." He said flatly. "All I'll say is the deals with our customers are now null and void due to our capture. Our clan will have nothing to do with us now. It would be a kindness if you put us out of our misery."

"I can arrange that!" Feral rumbled coldly.

"Uh...I think we'd better get everyone off to Enforcer Headquarters now." Razor said diplomatically.

"Good idea, Razor. I'll help get those other toms aboard." T-Bone said as he tied up the prisoner in his paws and handed him over to his partner then turned and went back into the building.

In very little time, everyone was loaded aboard the jet. Feral and the two other toms sat in jump seats while their prisoners were placed in a net and hung from the ceiling. Feral eyed them balefully the whole trip.

"Lt. Feral, you out there?" Razor called over the enforcer frequency. He repeated the call a couple more times before there was a burst of static.

"Feral here! Have you found something?" Came the female Feral's anxious voice.

"Good news, Felina. We found the Commander and the slavers. On our way to Enforcer Headquarters now. I'm sure your uncle and the two other guys we found with him would appreciate some clothes when they get there. They were stripped of everything except for some new piercings." Razor told her.

"Piercings?! Uh...right. I'll meet you there and have the Sergeant rustle up some pilot jumpsuits. See you soon." She said in relief and cut the connection.

Some fifteen minutes later, the Turbokat was touching down on the enforcer flight line. The Commander's Sergeant and Felina were waiting for them as well as a small squad of enforcers. When the canopy was opened, Razor jumped down and reached out for the bundle of clothes the Sergeant was holding. He nodded at them and went back up to the jet and disappeared from sight.

Going down into the cargo hold, Razor held out the jumpsuits. "Here's some clothes so that you won't die of embarrassment when I open the door." Razor said quietly. He helped the more injured of the three dress then when everyone was attired, he opened the cargo hold door.

Felina came up the ramp first and went to her uncle. She couldn't hug him as much as she truly wanted to so had to satisfy herself by looking him over.

"I'm glad you're safe Uncle. Are you okay?" She ask quietly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired and I want to get this stuff off me." Feral said heavily, as he never took his eyes off his tormentor that was being hauled down by his enforcers. The group of prisoners were quickly hustled off to be processed.

"Certainly Uncle. Let's get you and these other two to the medical unit for a look over." Felina said, signaling for a medical team to come over.

Feral tried to protest but the medics ignored his complaints and hustled him off.

The SWAT Kats cornered Felina before she could follow the medics.

"Just a warning, Felina. They messed up your uncle bad. He was trying to kill that black furred slaver before we managed to pulled him off. I'd watch him, if I were you. The slaver wouldn't talk but said he and the others were a writeoff with whoever their boss is so you might not get anything from them." T-Bone told her.

Felina frowned and bite her lip. "Thanks for the warning and info, guys. We'll see if we can't squeeze something from them anyway." She said with a glint in her eyes that spoke of retribution against the slavers. She gave them a slap on their shoulders in thanks then hurried off.

Tired but pleased by their night's work, the SWAT Kats got back aboard the Turbokat and were soon on their way home.

Feral had to endure the indignities of a thorough medical exam. He was cleaned up, the piercings removed, and firmly told he needed to submit to a psychiatric exam. He grit his teeth at that but knew he couldn't duck it since his security clearance hinged on it.

When he was finally released from their clutches and was freshly dressed in a uniform the Sergeant retrieved from the Commander's office, he headed for the cell block. Because slavery was as bad an offense as a pedophile, the prisoners had been segregated from the general population in the jail.

His eyes dark with a coldness that made his own officers step back from him and tough criminals avoid his gaze, Feral strode down the cell block with a definite goal in mind.

Reaching the cell of his tormentor, he signaled the cell monitor to open the door. It slid smoothly into the wall allowing Feral to step in. He stopped just inside the cell as the door quietly slid closed behind.

The prisoner eyed Feral quietly. He saw death in those golden eyes that stared down at him without a word. He had known that, if this Kat had managed to turn the tables on him, it would be a short but extremely painful trip to a nasty death.

He had already made his peace with his God and only waited for whatever fate had in store for him. He stood slowly and stared back.

Feral didn't know what he wanted to do at that moment as the black Kat that had done so many terrible things to him, stood up and stared at him with an eerily calm expression. There was no fear in his eyes as he waited for whatever the big tom intended to do. This wasn't the reaction he wanted to see. This kind of behavior spoke volumes about how this Kat viewed his life and death. Nothing Feral could do would change that demeanor.

Mentally, he railed in fury at the unfairness of it all. He wanted revenge, he wanted his prisoner to be groveling in fear not this calm acceptance. He wanted the black tom to pay for all the things he forced Feral to do in the past seventy-two hours but that wasn't going to happen. He would get no satisfaction in trying to beat the information out of him. With a huff of thwarted desires, Feral turned around sharply and signaled the door to be opened.

He stepped out of the cell and stood there thinking furiously. He needed to know who had dared to desire him for their slave. He had to know! He moved slowly down the cell block, trying to come up with a way to get the information he desperately desired. He looked into each cell and studied each slaver.

When he reached the cell of the sixth prisoner, he paused and studied the occupant for several minutes. The slaver had flinched just a little at that golden stare, Feral's eyes narrowed speculatively.

He turned about and went out of the cell block. He ordered prisoner number six to be brought up to interrogation room four. When the slaver was brought in he was shoved into the seat at the table. Feral gestured for his enforcers to leave. Frowning in surprise, they did as ordered, the door closed behind them.

Felina had only just learned that her uncle had been released from the medical ward more than two hours ago. Her heart pounding in her chest in apprehension, she asked the cell block officer if her uncle had been there. She was informed that he had and that a prisoner had been taken on his orders to interrogation room four.

Now Felina was practically running to the interrogation area. Reaching room four, she put her paw on the handle only to have the door open and nearly hit her. Her uncle was exiting, a look of cold satisfaction on his face and the scent of blood drifting from behind him.

Swallowing in fear, Felina waited for her uncle to clear the door before she could look in. She was careful not to let her uncle hear her sigh of relief, when she saw the prisoner was alive but bloody.

"Get anything from him, uncle." She asked carefully.

"Yes! Now I'll finish this!" He growled moving away from the interrogation area at a fast pace. He was on a mission and nothing would stand in his way.

Felina had to hurry to catch up to her uncle after she'd paused to order a couple of enforcers to get the prisoner treated and returned to his cell.

He went his office and went to his desk. For the next fifteen minutes he made some calls, then summoned a special ops team, ordered them to load up for a mission in ten minutes and to change into jumpsuits with no sign of who they were. When they had left to follow his orders, he changed his own clothes. Felina had hurried to do the same then joined her uncle as he went down to the armory with Felina like a ghost behind him. She was silently shocked by his choices. No gas grenades, tasers or other more non-lethal weapons. He took a pair of knives, an extra charger for his own laser pistol and a needler.

She didn't dare protest his choices. Something about him right now made her uneasy. Whatever they had done to him, had made him in this moment, hard and cold with a fury barely leashed.

She took out her favorite weapons as well as some gas grenades and mask. She quickly followed him back up to the flight line where a flight of jets were warming up. She took her position as his weapons officer as he took the pilot's seat.

They were airborne in minutes and heading due east. She frowned at the choice of destination. She wished she knew where they were going. She heard her uncle give coordinates to the flight but they meant nothing to her. Felina wished the SWAT Kats were backing them up on this mission.

The flight took them over an hour and it was late afternoon. Shadows were falling over one half of the mansion that sat on a plateau with a magnificent view of a wooded canyon with a lazy river running through it. Feral made the flight pass some distance from the residence so they wouldn't attract attention.

Felina realized they had crossed the border of the Tasmeer Empire. They were a friendly neighbor of Megakat City. Her uncle should have contacted the authorities instead of breaking several treaties about taking police action without asking for extradition rights first. This was bad! She didn't know what her uncle planned but whatever it was it was going to cause an international scandal.

He had them land a mile from the mansion in a field. They all jumped down from their jets, gathered their weapons and moved to stand before their Commander.

She listened as her uncle gave orders about what he wanted done.

"Maintain radio silence, take out any security quietly, harm no resident of the mansion, gather them to one area and hold them there until I'm through with my business. I'm looking for a Kat by the name of Kasmiran. Ask everyone who he is and if you find him before me, hold him and bring me to him."

Everyone split up and slipped up to the mansion as silently as they could. The place was quiet, not too much activity going on. As they got closer, they could finally see security guards doing a circuit around the decorative fence that surrounded the place.

To everyone's relief, the fence was not electrified and they climbed over at different points. The guards were rapidly taken out without a shot fired. A small squad remained outside while Feral and his group broke in a side door that lead to the kitchen and servants area. There was an outcry by the servants that spotted them but they were quickly subdued and made to go into a large pantry and locked in.

Moving on through the kitchen area, Feral paused to peer around the door leading into a dining room. It was empty. He pushed open the swinging door and signaled his enforcers to spread out. He and Felina went on through behind him and took a winding stair up to an upper floor.

Their invasion of the mansion was quick and efficiently completed within twenty minutes. As Feral and Felina searched yet another wing, a runner caught up to him and told him the Kat he was looking for had been found and was in a private study downstairs. Feral quickly followed the runner back downstairs and to the study.

Sitting in an expensive leather chair behind a huge oak desk was a large tiger cross male. His face showed his fury at the invasion of his home. Behind him was a large window that looked out over his well manicured lawns, pool and gardens.

Feral only spared the obvious signs of wealth a brief glance. The tiger cross held all his focus. The tiger's green eyes widened at the sight of him as the huge dark tom stepped into the room. Feral locked eyes with him.

"Everyone out! Wait for me outside!" He ordered coldly. Felina hesitated but her uncle flicked her a glance that told her not to push him. She slipped out behind the others and closed the door.

Feral had his laser pistol drawn and pointed at the chest of the tiger.

"So, we meet but on my terms not yours!" Feral hissed, the fury he'd kept leashed now blazing from his eyes. "How dare you try to make me your slave?"

The tiger licked his lips. This male was even more magnificent in person than the pictures he'd seen of him. He was also extremely dangerous. The tiger didn't miss the fury in those eyes.

"I doubt you would have come to me of your own free will!" Kasmiran said carefully. "In person you are truly a prize."

"I am no ones prize and you are right. I would not have come willingly. Your kind make me sick. Resorting to slavery to satisfy your depraved tastes. You can't manage to get someone the civilized way." Feral snarled in disgust.

He startled the tiger by suddenly moving closer and yanking him up by the arm. He shoved his face into the tiger's. "How would you like to experience exactly what your torturer did to me? Believe me when I say, you will never be the same after such an experience. Unfortunately, I haven't time to indulge myself in giving you such a lesson so I'll have to satisfy myself with giving you the one lesson they insisted I learn before I was rescued." He growled coldly.

He shoved the tiger face down onto his desk. He kicked the powerful legs apart...hard, nearly making the tom fall. Using one of his knives, he ripped the Kat's expensive pants open causing them to fall, exposing his rear. Feral pulled something from his jumpsuit pocket while holding the knife very close to the tiger's genitals, guaranteeing Kasmiran would not move.

He applied something from a small squeeze bottle to the tiger's genitals. The big Kat gasped then groaned at the sensation of heat that poured through him. The dark tom undid his own clothes and released his limp organ.

Feral's eyes were glowing with anticipation as he applied a very small amount of the gel to himself. His cock hardened and with a grunt of satisfaction, he leaned forward and grabbed the tiger by the scruff of his neck with his fangs. Without any further preparation he thrust home into his unwilling victim. The tiger roared in pain and shock. Despite the aphrodisiac he'd been smeared with, he was still unprepared for the invasion.

Feral ignored the tiger's cries and forcefully pistoned in and out of the form below him with hard, powerful thrusts that shoved the tiger violently against the desk. The tiger orgasmed but Feral didn't stop his hard rhythm. Kasmiran whimpered and came again. Finally, Feral reached the end and allowed himself to release.

Pulling out, he put himself away and straightened his clothes. The tiger lay panting and moaning on the desk, unable to lift himself up. Feral helped him by grabbing him by his shirt collar and yanking him upright.

"Now how does it feel?" He growled in the helpless Kat's face. "Don't ever come after me again or I will kill you!" He promised coldly and tossed the tiger to the floor. He turned his back on his victim and opened the door and closed it behind him.

He signaled his squad to evac quickly before the authorities learned of their presence. As quickly and silently as they had entered they departed. They were airborne within ten minutes leaving a traumatized household to recover on their own.

Felina felt a little sick. Everyone waiting in the hall had heard the tiger's cries and could only guess what her uncle had been doing to the tiger. She was worried how this would effect her uncle from now on and whether this action would bite them in the tail. It was a silent and unhappy flight back to Megakat City.

After landing, Feral debriefed the squad and had them keep silent about this mission. No word of it was to be spoken of from now on. He would handle the report and they were returned to their normal duty. Though understandably confused, they were well trained and knew how to keep silent. It had been an unusual mission but it was a mission that was apparently successful and that was the end of it.

To Felina's relief, they heard nothing from the tiger, Kasmiran. Whatever her uncle had done, there apparently would be no repercussions. The slavers had been killed by an assassin squad that had managed to slip into the city and out again while the prisoners were being transferred to Alkatraz Prison.

As for her uncle, he seemed to have returned to normal. She wished she knew what was going through his mind most times, but knew she would never find out.

Though angry at the slavers ease at getting into his city, Feral wasn't unhappy about the prisoners death, especially the black furred tom.

Feral felt a fierce relief at getting his revenge. He thought it would screw with his head but except for enjoying more dominance games at the special clubs he was wont to frequent, he had no remorse for what he'd done. He was certain that he had managed to convince any other would be seeker of his body to think twice before trying and, after all, that was what the 'lesson' he had given that tiger had been all about. He put the affair behind him and returned his mind to the concerns of protecting his city.


End file.
